George Weasley Love Story
by HannahM13
Summary: What happens when George meets the love of his life, even though he doesn't know it at the time? George W. OC
1. Sorted and Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the correct owners.**

George had just been sorted into Gryffindor along with his twin brother, Fred. As soon as the feast was over, he saw a suspicious-looking girl  
sneaking off toward the school dungeons. Curious, George followed the girl, who he'd recognised as Ariana Dove from the sorting, down many stairs. She stopped at a door marked 'Potions', and went inside.

George cautiously peered around the doorframe, just to see Ariana Dove slip something out of her pocket, and into the top drawer of the desk. This girl was messing with Professor Snape.

George was shocked, but couldn't help but allow a smile to form across his face. He had discovered one of his own kind. He had found another prankster.

This female prankster was targetting obnoxious, little gits. The fact that she was messing with the potions master proved that. George decided to run for the exit before she saw him. At the bottom of the staircase, he heard a noise that made him stop dead in this tracks. "George Weasley, don't you dare go up that staircase!" He turned right around, only to see Ariana Dove staring right in the eye.

**A/N: I know it's a little on the short side, but it will get better. Please R&R!**


	2. Meeting Fred

"Um, hello." That was all George could manage to say. He was relieved to see that the girl didn't seem angry in the slightest. She didn't seem upset at all.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm not mad at you for following me." She gave George a friendly smile, and he calmed down. "Did you know I was following you?" "I figured you would," she told him. "Why?" "You just seem like the kind of guy who figures things out for himself," she explained, flashing him another smile. Georgeknew this girl would be far from girly.

"You're not like most girls," he admitted, "Most girls would be like _'oh my gosh! How dare you spy on me_' _**SLAP**_!" This earned a laugh from Ariana. "It's funny  
because it's true," she said, catching her breath. George decided to keep the conversation alive, so he said, "You're a prankster, huh?" "Yup." "No way! So am I!""Really?" "Really! My twin brther, Fred and I always play pranks on our family. Mainly our brothers." "How many brothers do you have?" "Counting Fred, 5 brothers, and 1 sister." "Wow." "I know. I have a huge family." "So, we should go!" George glanced at his watch, and realized that they were supposed to be in the common room 20 minutes ago. "Oh no!"

They did the only thing they could do, and ran up the stairs and into the common room while avoiding everyone they saw. They soon were in the common room, and nothing was out of the ordinary. They tried to attract the least amount of attention they could. That didn't work.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" An extrely angry Fred Weasley stomped over to them, demanding an explanation. "It's a long story," George said lamely. "I'm listening."George explained everything from the feast, to the dye pack, to running to the common room. When George was done Fred simply said "OK, fine." He turned to Ariana, and  
introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you too, Fred," Ariana said, shaking Fred's hand.

"So you're a prankster too, huh?" Fred asked. "Yep," Ariana answered. "Nice," Fred replied, "Welcome to the group."


	3. Meeting Shaylee

_ The group_?, Ariana thought_, What group_? As if George could read her mind,he said, "We decided to start a group.  
This group would go around messing with people. Would you be interested?" "Sounds great!" "Brother, I knew you would  
be the one to make friends at this school," Fred told his twin. "Ariana, where in the world have you been for the past 20 minutes?" asked a strange voice the twins didn't  
recognise.  
A girl just a little shorter than Ariana with dark, brown hair, came over to them. "Um, hi Shaylee," Ariana  
said lamely. "Who are these two, exactly?" she asked, gestruring toward Fred and George. "I'm Fred, and this is my  
brother, George," Fred told her. "Hi, I'm Shaylee Alexandria," she said, trying to be polite.  
"Ariana, can I see you in the dormitory in a few moments?" Shaylee asked her. "Um, sure," Ariana answered.  
"Good," Shaylee said, and with that, she walked away.  
"I'm sorry about that. She's not one for causing trouble. She's more quiet, to be honest." She told them.  
It's fine," they replied. "I guess I should go to the dormitory now," she said, and walked away.  
"Shaylee, I'm here." "Good, sit." Ariana obeyed "Why did you call me up here?" "I just wanted to talk to you." "Okay."  
"How did you become friends with them?" "That's a long story." "Why didn't you come talk to me?" "Time just sort of slipped away  
from me." "Let me guess, those boys are trounlemakers, like you." "Yup." "Just promise you'll keep me out of all your shenanigans."  
"Okay, I will." "Thanks." "No problem." "You can leave now, if you want to." "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You just seem like...like...like you're angry at me." "Why would I be angry at you?" "You tell me!"  
Shaylee just rolled her eyes, and walked away, leaving her best friend alone, confused, and a little upset.  
Ariana decided it would be best to give Shaylee some tome to cool off, so she walked down the stairs to catch up with  
the twins.  
She was greeted by a confused, "What was that about?" After explaining what had happened, they began to  
plan their first pranks of the year. After deciding the next day they would attack the mangy cat (aka Mrs. Norris) with water  
balloons, they went up to bed.  
Ariana walked up to her dormitory, knowing she would run into one of the last people she wanted to see right  
now. Shaylee Alexandria. 


	4. Big Suprise

Filch came bursting through the potrait hole, and straight into the Gryffindor common room, only to see Ariana, Fred, and George throwing water balloons at his beloved cat, Mrs. Norrris. "You three! Cut that out RIGHT NOW!" he roared so loud that he woke up most of the  
students in the dormitory. "Detention," he said. At the same time, they all let out a sarcastic, "Oh no! Not detention!" They recieved a few giggles from many of the students. Others just rolled their eyes.

At breakfast, Fred said he was going to the bathroom, but on his way back, Ariana and George saw him talking to Shaylee. They were anxious to know what was going on, so Ariana went to spy on them.(Their conversation:) "Hi. Are you Fred or George?" "Fred." "What was  
Filch so ticked off about earlier?" "Oh, we threw water balloons at Mrs. Norris, and he busted us for it." "Why?" "Because that mangy, little, furry thing is almost as annoying as its owner." "That's hard to accomplish." "You couldn't be more correct." "I know." "Would you want to meet up  
sometime after class? Not like a date or anything, just as friends." "I would love to." "Does today at 4:30 work for you?" "Yeah, that's fine." "See you later, then." "See ya."

Smiles were exchanged, and hair was flipped throughout the conversation, so when Shaylee turned around, and saw Ariana, she was greeted with, "Somebody's awfully flirty today, huh?" "What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb with me. I know you're flirting with Fred." "I...  
I...I am not!" Shaylee snaps, then mumbles, "Great, I just gave myself away." Shaylee could tell by Ariana's expression that she knew. "Don't worry," Ariana said, "I won't tell anybody." "Please don't," Shaylee begged her. "I won't," she promised, then added, "I never said I wouldn't tease  
you about it though." "You suck!" Shaylee admitted to her. "I know," she replied.

Fred had already told George 'almost everything' by the time she got back, so they just saat down to eat. When the morning mail came, Ariana recieved a letter from her parents. She read the letter, then appeared as if her mood was greatly darkened. "What's wrong?" George  
asked. "My parents have decided they want to go on vacation without me over the summer, so I'll be alone all summer," she told him. "I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind if you stayed with us for the summer." "Really?" she asked. "I mean, I'd have to ask, but she loves having kids  
in the house, so I'm sure she won't mind," he explained. "Thank you!" "No problem."

George reached into his bag, pulled out some parchment, and began to write to his mother. He handed the owl the letter, and it flew off.. "She'll write back ASAP, if I know her at all," he said. "I really appreciate you doing this," Ariana admitted to him. "It's nothing, we would  
love to have you over for the summer, wouldn't we Fred?" "Huh?" Fred asked snapping out of 'lalaland'. George was used to this kind of behavior, and repeated, "Wouldn't we love to have Ariana over for the summer?" "Oh, yes. Of course we would." Fred answered. "Thanks, Fred, that  
really sicere." Ariana said sarcastically. "I know," Fred said in the same sarcastic tone. George rolled his eyes at both of them, but realized something. Ariana's hair was darker than had been the day before. In fact her hair seemed to be darker evey day. "Ariana, why does your hair get darker every day?" he asked, feeling confused. "Because I want it to," she said, s if it were obvious. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling more muddled than before. "I probably should have told you guys this before, but I'm a metamorphmagus," she admitted.


	5. Big Reaction

"Ariana?" Shaylee's voice said behind them, "You're a metamorphmagus?" "SHH!" Ariana, "Announce it to the school, will you?" "Sorry," Shaylee apologised, throwing her hands up in surrender, "You just suprised me. How long have you known?" "I found out about half a month ago," Ariana said, "I'm sorry, okay? I should have told you all earlier, but it always slipped my mind to tell you."  
"Okay, we forgive you," the three of them said simultaniously. At that moment, an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto Shaylee's head. "Hey," she whined. "Mum wrote back," George stated while laughing. He grabbed the letter, read it, and said to Ariana, "She would love to have you over for the summer." "Great," Ariana replied, smiling. "Now who's flirting?" Shaylee mumbled under her breath. To  
her relief, nobody heard her.

The day went by pretty quickly for students, considering classes weren't too unbearable. The four of them returned to the common room together, where the boys departed to use the restroom. Once they were gone, Shaylee said, "You think I'm flirting? Have you seen the way you act around George?" "What do you mean 'the way I act around George'?" "Don't play stupid with me." "I  
don't flirt with George." "Yeah you kinda do." "I do not!" "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" "You're the liar." "I didn't play stupid when you confronted me about flirting!" "That's because you don't need to play stupid." "Whatever." "At least I don't flirt with one of the twins." "Yes, you are!" The two girls stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Real mature, girls," said two voicesthe girls would recognise any day. They looked up, and, to nobody's suprise, spotted the twins. "We're more mature than you two," Ariana told them. "What were you girls arguing about, anyway?" "Nothing." "We need to keep a close eye on you two." "Yeah, right," Ariana said sarcastically. "We should go to bed," Shaylee informed them, to avoid arguments. "Fine, if we have to," they whined like a bunch of little kids.


	6. Meeting the Weasleys

Ariana, Shaylee, Fred, and George boarded the Hogwarts Express for the ride back from Hogwarts. The ride was quicker than usual, due to students complaining that the train was too slow. The ride was about an hour long, and before they knew it, they were at King's Cross station to return to their families. Fred, being the git he was, took off the second the train stopped. George was used to this kind of behavior, and since he was the 'sensible one', as he liked to say, he helped Ariana find the rest of his family. When George couldn't find them, Ariana spotted a  
bunch of redheads gathered in one spot. "Would that be them?" she asked, gesturing toward the redheads. "Yes, that would be them," he answered, "How did you know?" "The hair," she answered, pretending to be all innocent. "Oh, haha," said George said sarcastically. They walked toward the family, and stopped when they realised Fred wasn't there. "Maybe they know where he is," Ariana suggested. "Maybe," George replied. They walked up to the family, and George hugged his mum and dad, and asked, "Do you know where Fred went?" "No idea," they  
answered. Then, as is seeing Ariana for the first time, said, "Oh hello, dear. You must be Ariana." "Yes ma'am," Ariana said. "Pfft! You're not polite," George said. "Sometimes I am," Ariana told him.

"So, you don't know where Fred went?" George asked. "No idea," his father repeated. "There he is," Ariana said, spotting Fred for the first timesince they got off the train. Sure enough, Fred was over by the brick column Ariana was pointing to, and he wasn't alone. He was talking to Shaylee. "Oh, they're abandoning us to have a little chit-chat, huh?" Ariana and George said simultaniously. "I'll go get them," Ariana said. "You do that," George told her.

Ariana walked over to them as quietly as she could. "1:30," she heard Shaylee say. "Okay," Fred replied. "What's going on here?" Ariana asked, demanding an explanation. "Nothing," they both answered. "Whatever," she said, annoyed. "Fred, you're keeping everybody waiting," she told him. "Fine," he said, and walked over to his family as Ariana rolled her eyes. "What was that about?" she asked, turning to Shaylee. "Nothing," she said quickly. Shesaid it a little too quickly for Ariana's liking, but she didn't say anything. "Whatever," Ariana said, walking away.

She returned to the Weasleys, and they all left for the burrow. As she looked around, George said, "It's not much, but it's home." "It's amazing," she replied, looking aroung in awe.


	7. Arrival

"You really think so?" George asked, shocked. "My mum doesn't like magic very much, so I've never really seen any, except at Hogwarts, of course," Ariana explained. "Oh, that makes since. Well, this is my family. You know Charlie and Percy from Hogwarts. This is my younger brother, Ronniekins," George said, earning a chuckle from Ariana,"This is my youngest, and only sister, Ginevra." "Ginny," the girl corrected, scowling at her brother, "My name is Ginny." "Okay," George apologised, "And, this is my mum and dad. Family, this is Ariana." After everyone had said hello, Ariana took George aside, saying she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked as soon as they were alone. "I heard Fred and Shaylee making plans for tomorrow at 1:30," she told him. "Plans for what?" "I don't know." "Will they tell us?" "Nope." George had an idea. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. "Can you make veritaserum?" he asked Ariana. "Yeah, my father's taught me how to make all sorts of complicated potions," she answered. One look at George's face, and she knew what he meant. "Oh," was all she could say.

"You can make it in Bill's old room. You're less likely to get caught in there," George told Ariana, "It's important you don't get caught. Mum would kill me." "Okay, fine, I'll make it," she gave in. George led her up to an abandoned bedroom. "Bill moved out about a year ago, so it should be safe," George explained. "Okay," Ariana said. She stepped inside, and set up a cauldron. "How long will it take?" George asked her. "About a week," she answered. "Fine," George whined. "Let's get out of here," Ariana said. "Okay," George agreed.

"What was that about?" Fred asked. "Nothing," George answered. "Okay," Fred said suspiciously. "Bed time!" called. "Okay," they all replied. They walked into the bedroom, where an extra bed had been set up for Ariana, and went to sleep. (But not before pranks were planned.)


	8. 10 Minutes

"ARIANA! FRED! GEORGE!" yelled an extremely angry Percy Weasley. "WHAT?" they all hollered back. "GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" he bellowed at them. "FINE!" they screamed, and took their time going down the stairs, whispering and chuckling to each other. "What did you call us down here for?" they asked, pretending to be innocent. They busted out laughing when they saw he was bright blue with pink hair. "Really? DYE PACKS?" "Yup," they all answered.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, barging into the kitchen. "Percy is accusing us of attacking him with dye packs," the three of them told her, pretending to look offended. "Did you?" she asked them. "Maybe," they said. glared at them, and they knew they weren't getting away with it. "Yes," they admitted, pretending to look ashamed. "Trouble, trouble, trouble," Mrs Weasley muttered to herself, rolling her eyes, and walking out.

"I'm going to kill you three," Percy threatened. "Wow! Percy the prissy perfect prefect is gonna kill us!" they exclaimed, pretending to sound scared. "We better run!" the twins told Ariana. "You're right!" she said, and they ran outside, and into the garden.

"What time is it?" Fred asked as soon as they got there. Ariana looked at her watch, and answered, "1:20." "Okay, good," Fred mumbled to himself, "10 minutes."

A/N: FYI, if you want to hear this story from Shaylee's point of view, read Fred Weasley Love Story, by me! R&R please!


	9. The Truth

"10 minutes until what?" George asked Fred, confused. "Nothing," Fred lied. "Fine, don't tell us," Ariana pouted. "It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just..." Fred trailed off, looking for the right words. "Whatever," Ariana said, frustrated. "I have to go," Fred said, and walked away to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder, and disappeared in the emerald flames.

"It kind of hurts that he doesn't trust us enough to tell us what's going on," George stated. "Yeah, it does," Ariana agreed. "Where do you think he's going?" George asked. "I don't know, but I don't thinks it's anything he needs to keep from us," Ariana told him. "What do you think Shaylee's doing right now?" George asked. "Shaylee! That's it!" "What?" George asked, confused. "He's going to visit Shaylee! Think about it, if he told us, we might have assumed something was going on between them, so he just wouldn't tell us," Ariana explained. "Oh, that makes since," George said.

Fred appeared in the fireplace, only to be greeted by Ariana and George yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO AND A HALF HOURS?!" "Somewhere," Fred said. "Don't play that game with us," George commanded. "I think you have been visiting Shaylee," Ariana stated. "Wh...What giv... gives y... What gives you th..that impr... impression?" Fred asked through a heavy stutter. "Oh, gosh. George, grab him!" Ariana commanded, and George obeyed, restraining Fred and dragging him up to Bill's old room. They went inside, where Ariana poured something down Fred's throat.

"Where were you?" Ariana asked in soft, calm tone. "Shaylee's," Fred admitted. "Yes, the veritaserum works!" she said.

Fred's POV:

I woke feeling like I have been out for hours. "Wakey, wakey," George said, teasing me. "Shut up," I said. "You've been out for 15 minutes," Ariana told me, "We put you on veritaserum and asked you a bunch of questions. Here." She handed me a roll of parchment, and I opened it.

Where were you?

Shaylee's

Why?

She's my friend.

What's your favorite color?  
Red.

Are you wearing underwear right now?

Nope.

Who's your favorite brother, besides George?

Bill.

Is Percy fun in any way?

He's only fun to aggrivate.

Has anyone ever punched you in the face?

Yes.

Who?

Ariana.

George: Ariana, when did you punch him?

Me: When he threw a dye pack at me for no reason!

George: Ugh!

Me: I know, isn't Fred so annoying?

Which is better; mermaids or unicorns?

Fred: Unicorns!

George: We should stop.

Me: Fine!

"Really, guys?" I asked. "Yup," they answered.


	10. Ton-Tongue Taffy

A/N: This is the day after the last chapter.

"FRED, WAKE UP!" my mother shouted. I sat up in my bed, terrified of what she would do if I didn't. "It's noon, time to get out of bed," she scolded. "Where's George and Ariana?" I asked, seeing both their beds empty. "They said something about potions, and took off toward Bill's old room," she explained.

I took off toward Bill's old room, and opened the door. "George? Anna?" I called. "We're over here," Anna's voice replied. They were working on potions for our products. "Did Percy get the ink and dye off of him?" I asked. There grins answered for me. Nope.

"We made a deal with him. If he is our 'test monkey' for the next few products, we'll give him the soap," George told me. "Wow, he's not getting the soap anytime soon, is he?" I asked. "Un-uh," Anna answered. "I didn't think so," I admitted, "So, any new products?" "Yeah," George said, showing me a piece of what looked like... taffy, "It's ton-tongue taffy. It makes your tongue grow. A lot."

We walked into the kitchen and put the taffy in front of Percy. "Pay up," we commanded him. Percy reluctantly popped the taffy into his mouth. His tongue started growing at an alarming rate, foot after foot, his tongue kept growing. We kept laughing.

I looked at the clock, and all I could think was 'Is Shaylee up yet?' "Hey, do you guys think Shaylee's up yet?" I asked George and Anna. "It's 12:30," Ariana stated, "Why wouldn't she be?" "I unplugged her alarm clock," I admitted. "Why?" Ariana nagged. "Because, I wanted to," I said. She rolled her eyes.

3rd Person POV:

"Hey, guys, do you want to head over to The Three Broomsticks, at 4 o'clock today?" Fred asked. "Yeah, that would be great, why?" George asked. "I told Shaylee we would meet her there," Fred explained. "Okay, let's go," Ariana said.

They used floo powder to get to The Three Broomsticks, and when they appeared, they heard a voice say, "Guys?" They looked over, and saw Shaylee waving at them. "Hey, Shaylee," Ariana called back, "Long time no see."

**Please R&R! ****:)**


	11. The Big Prank

A/N: This happens at 5 am the next day.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Ariana shut the alarm clock up. "Fred, George, wake up!" she said quietly. They woke up and mumbled, "Is it time?" "Yes, we have to meet Shaylee outside," she commanded. They got up out of bed, and slipped out the bedroom door.

"Come on, " Ariana whispered. Then they heard footsteps, and saw Ginny coming down the stairs. "Crap, " they whispered, as they ducked under a tablecloth. They waited until they heard the door open, close, and open again, and footsteps head up the stairs, before peeking out of the cloth. "It's clear," Ariana told the twins, and they snuck out the front door to the garden.

"You guys are 5 minutes late," Shaylee snapped as they tiptoed into view. "Ginny got up to use the restroom, and we had to hide," Ariana told her. "Who's Ginny?" Shaylee asked. "Our little sister," George explained. "Come on, guys. We've got something to do," Fred reminded them.

They snuck back inside, and went up to Percy's room. They took turns throwing red dye packs at his sleeping body. Once he was completely red, they took a bottle of washable gold ink Ariana had created (which only washes off with a special soap, created by the twins) , and signed their names on his forehed, so his forehead said,

Shaylee Alexandria Ariana Dove Fred Weasley George Weasley

After looking at him and snickering (mostly snickering) they headed downstairs to have some quiet chit chat. "Do you think Mrs. Weasley will be mad when she sees what we did to Percy?" asked Shaylee. "What makes you think she'll think it was us?" Fred replied. "We signed our names on his forehead," Ariana pointed out. "True," Fred mumbled.

After a while, Mrs. Weasley came in. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Ariana said. "Morning, mum," the twins said. "Um, hi," Shaylee greeted her awkwardly. "Good morning, who are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Shaylee. "Um, I'm Shaylee," Shaylee introduced herself. "Oh, so you're Shaylee. Ariana and the twins have told me so much about you," she informed Shaylee.

"Well, she's here, so, _what did you three do?"_ she demanded, pointing at Fred, George, and Ariana. "Something," they answered suspiciously, "And Shaylee helped us. "Thanks, guys," Shaylee told them sarcastically. "You're welcome," they replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Great, well will you four help me with breakfast? Fred? George?" The twins were fast asleep on the couch. "I'll help," Ariana volunteered. "Me, too," Shaylee added. "Thank you, girls," Mrs. Weasley said, and they went into the kitchen.

Percy, suprisingly, was the last one in the kitchen at breakfast, so everyone saw him. And laughed. "What's so funny?" Percyt asked, confused. "Hey Percy, love waht you did with you face," Ariana told him. "He ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "FRED! GEORGE! ARIANA! uh, SHAYLEE!?" he bellowed, "WHAT DID YOU FOR DO TO ME?!"

They couldn't say anything, they were laughing too hard. "What did you four do to me?!" Percy repeated. They took turns talking, finishing each other's sentences. "While you were asleep," Ariana began, "We threw red dye packs at you," George continued. "And once you were conmpletely red, we," Fred carried on. "Signed our names on your forehead in gold ink," Shaylee finished.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Percy threatened. "Yeah, yeah, as if we haven't heard that a million times before," Ariana and the twins said.

(Later:)

Shaylee and Fred were in the living room, while George and Ariana worked on potions for their products. "What do you think they're doing?" Shaylee asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Want to spy on them?" Shaylee asked. "Yeah," Fred said. They walked to the door way of the room George and Ariana were in.

"Ariana," George said, "Your name is kind of long. Is there like a nickname you could go by, or something?" "Well, my friends at my muggle school usually called my Anna," she told him. "Anna," George repeated, "I like that."


	12. We'll Be There

Percy was ticked about the dye and ink. Ariana and George made a deal that if he was their test monkey for the next few products, they would give him the soap. They had made him try ton-tongue taffee, and watched as his tongue grew at an alarming rate.

Later that day Ariana came running into the kitchen. "FRED! SHAYLEE! FRED! SHAYLEE!" she yelled. "George-," she was cut off by George putting his hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare," he whispered in her, then squealed, "OW! SHE BIT ME!" "GEORGE IS A-" Ariana began, then George tackled her to the ground, putting a piece of ductape over her mouth. He quickly took off his belt, which was more for decoration than keeping his pants up, and wrapped it around her arms like a giant leash. "Bad Anna!" he scolded, dragging her to a corner and leaving her there.

"Why did you put her in the corner?" Shaylee asked him. "No reason," he said suspiciously. "HELP!" Anna attempted to yell through the tape. Fred went over to her, and ripped the tape off of her mouth. "Ow! Thanks!" she exclaimed. "George is a secret nerd!"

"What?" Shaylee asked, shocked, "George is a secret nerd?" "Yes!" Ariana answered her. "Shut up!" George commanded. "You shut up!" Fred told his twin, picking him up, and carrying out of the room. Fred quickly ran back into the kitchen, locking the door. "Explain," he commanded. "I walked into the living room, and George thought I was with you guys. He was reading a book," Ariana explained, "But not just any book, a book on transfiguration. And the book he was reading wasn't a homework assignment."

Fred and Shaylee gasped in shock. George? A secret nerd? No one saw _that_ coming. At that moment, George climbed through the kitchen window. "Fine," he told them, throwing his hands up in surrender, "You caught me." "You know you were going to have to tell us eventually," Fred pointed out. "I didn't want to tell you just yet," George explained. "When were you going to tell us?" Shaylee asked. "In our 5th year when our OWL results came back and mine were much better than Fred's," he answered, smirking. "Hey," Fred whined. "It's true," George told him.

"Well, it's better than being an idiot," Ariana told them, "If you want to run a shop, you can't be idiots about it." "Yeah, I guess one of us has to be smart," George replied, smirking at Fred. Fred just pouted.

"Well, just remember, whatever you need, we'll be there," Ariana and Shaylee told the twins. "Thanks, guys," Fred and George told them, "That means a lot."


	13. Scarlett Slytherins

A/N: They are now on the train to Hogwarts for their 2nd year.

"Please, stop arguing!" Ariana pleaded the twins. "Can you tell Fred black is better than yellow?" George asked. "Can you tell George yellow is better than black?" Fred asked. "Wait," Shaylee commanded, "_That's _what you're arguing about?!" "I know, right?" Ariana said, annoyed. "Sorry, girls. I guess it was a stupid thing to argue about," Fred and George apologised. "It's okay," Ariana and Shaylee forgave them.

"I'm going to get changed," Ariana told them. "Me too," Shaylee added. They went to the girls' restroom to change. "So, about the George-being-a-secret-nerd thing," Shaylee began when they were in private, "How long until it drives Fred nuts?" "I give it about a month into the school year," Ariana answered. "I'd give it less than that," Shaylee admitted. "Well, he's put up with it this long," Ariana pointed out. "True," Shaylee confirmed.

When they got back, the twins were already changed. George was reading a book, and Fred was glaring at him. "Hey, guys," the girls addressed them. "Hey," they said back. "So, who's our first victim going to be?" George asked, putting his book down. "I wouldn't say 'victim' I would use a.. nicer word like... target," Ariana told him. Shaylee agreed. Victim is a mean word. The things they do are just practical jokes. Nothing serious.

"How about we get the whole Slytherin house?" Fred suggested. "What? How do we get the whole Slytherin house?" Shaylee asked, confused. Fred, George, and Ariana just looked at each other, with mischevious smiles on their faces. "Uh oh," Shaylee muttered, "This can't be good."

Later at the feast

"Hey, Shaylee! Is little Miss Ex-Goody Two Shoes ready to get in trouble?" Ariana teased Shaylee. "Yes," she answered, excited. "Now," Ariana commanded Fred and he pushed a button. Even Ariana and the twins looked shocked. A giant cloud of red and gold dye rose up over the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were more shocked than anyone as their clothes, bodies, food, table, and chairs were covered in the Gryffindor colors.

The most suprising part was when, in gold dye right above the table, were the words: Fred George Ariana Shaylee. "Wow, sneaking in here half an hour early was so worth it," Shaylee muttered. "I know, right?" Ariana mumbled back. They had snuck into the Great hall half an hour earlier to set up the dye packs. Washable, of course. They aren't _that _evil! Maybe.

They were laughing along with all the Gryffindors, when they heard Professor Mcgonagall's strict voice behind them. "Miss Dove, Miss Alexandria, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley! One hour into the school year, and students already look like Gryffindor-loving hooligans?! For you three," she lectured, gesturing to Ariana and the twins, "This behavior is normal. But you, Miss Alexandria, usually behave yourself." "Well, not anymore," Shaylee told her. "Obviously," she muttered, "You four. My office. Noon. Tomorrow." They nodded, and she walked away.

"This year is going to be entertaining," Shaylee admitted. "Yes, it is," Ariana agreed. The twins nodded. Oh, brother.


	14. Oh

"Shaylee, wake up! We're going to be late for class!" Ariana nearly yelled. "Oh my gosh," Shaylee freaked out, getting up and dressed. When she was about to dart out the door, she saw Ariana laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked her. "You!" Ariana answered. "What do you mean?" Shaylee asked, then it hit her. They didn't have class today. "Anna! You suck!" she scolded. "I know," Anna smirked. "Well, let's go downstairs," Shaylee suggested. "Okay," Ariana agreed, standing up and going downstairs.

Anna was still laughing when they entered the common room. So was George. "What are _you _laughing at?" Shaylee snapped at him. "Fred," he answered casually. "What did Fred do? Correction, what did you do to Fred?" she questioned. "The same thing Anna did to you," he told her.

Shaylee's POV:

"That was so not cool," Fred scolded his twin. "It was funny," George added. "Not for me. Or Shaylee," Fred fired back. "It was fun for Anna and I," George told his brother. "Whatever," Fred replied, rolling his eyes. "Let's just head down to breakfast," Ariana suggested. "Okay," we agreed.

While we Anna and I were waiting for the twins to come (they had to change) I asked her, "Anna, how do you tell Fred from George and visa versa?" "Well," she explained, "I hung out with them enough, so I noticed _very _small differences. Now, I can easily tell them apart." "Like what?" I questioned, eager to hear her answer. "Well, George is like a centimeter taller than Fred. Fred's hair is just a _pinch _darker than George's. The most noticable difference for me is the fact that George has a few more freckles than Fred, but Fred's freckles are slightly darker than George's," she told me. "_Dang girl! _How did you notice all of this?" I asked her, shocked. "You just have to be around them a lot, and with all our planning, pranking, and detention together, I did," she said.

At that moment, the twins entered the Great Hall. I looked as hard as I could, and I saw what Ariana meant. George was a bit taller. Not tall enough to notice if your not looking for it. Hard. Fred's hair was a teeny tiny bit darker than George's. Dang, Anna was right again. She was also right about the freckles. "Oh," was all I could manage to say. How could Anna have seen these differences without knowing _exactly_ what she was looking for? No idea.

"Hey," they greeted us. "Hey," we said back. "So, what did you explain to her?" Fred asked Anna. "How do you know she explained something to me?" I asked him. "You just have that look on your face like you finally understand something that's been bothering you," he explained. "I told her how I can tell you guys apart," Anna answered Fred. "About that," George started, "How can you?" "Well, George is like a centimeter taller than Fred. Fred's hair is just a _pinch _darker than George's. The most noticable difference for me is the fact that George has a few more freckles than Fred, but Fred's freckles are slightly darker than George's," she repeated to the twins. Just like me, all they could say was, "Oh."

"Um, guys?" George grabbed our attention, "Why are those Slytherins watching us like that?" he asked, gesturing towards a group of four Slytherins, all watching us with suspicious looks on their faces. "More importantly," Ariana interrupted, "Why is our oatmeal _orange_?" Fred bent down, and smelled his oatmeal. "Liquified ton-tongue taffee," he mumbled, "They're using our own inventions against us." "Well, it's a good thing we didn't eat it."


	15. First Detention of the Year

A/N: This continues right after the last one.

"Listen, we have to make sure we don't forget about our detention today, at noon," I told them. "Oh, yeah! I did forget! How long do you think it will be?" Shaylee asked. "I would guess about an hour," Fred stated. George and I nodded our heads in agreement. "Great," Shaylee mumbled, "An hour."

For the four of us, noon came too soon. Fred, George, and I acted like it was no big deal. Shaylee seemed a little nervous. It was her first detention, after all. The four of us walked into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello, Professor," we greeted her. "Hello, Ms. Dove, Ms. Alexandria, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley," she replied, looking annoyed, "Just sit down and shut your mouths. I'll be back in an hour. Try not to blow anything up." the four of us nodded, and the professor left the classroom.

The four of us, obeying the professors for once, sat in silence. We just simply looked at one another, reading each other's expressions. We were awfully good at it, and could tell what the others were thinking. We were glad that they still had people talking about their joke on the Slytherins, but Shaylee was the happiest. She should've joined us sooner.

Shaylee's POV:

Ariana tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her. I knew why, but the twins didn't. She was ADHD. She didn't talk about it often. Not even with her friends. She liked to pretend it just wasn't there. But it was.

I remembered the day she told me that she had ADHD. She just said it, and never brought it up again. I could understand, though. If it was me, I wouldn't really want to discuss it either. Where we were from, having ADHD was like being an alien. Some kids were really rude about it. What was that they called that one girl who let it slip that she was ADHD? Oh, yeah, _freak! _

I knew it was probably different here at Hogwarts, since it was about 5 large cities away from home, but I didn't really want to bring it up. With Anna, ADHD was a very touchy subject. I felt like I would be torturing her if I talked to her about. Even though I really wouldn't be.

An hour slowly dragged by, and Professor Mcgonagall entered the classroom. "You four may leave now," she stated, her strict voice echoing off the stone walls. "Yes, ma'am," Anna spoke for all of us. We gathered our things, and quickly shuffled out of the classroom, not wanting to be alone with her anymore. Mcgonagall scared all of us sometimes.

"So, how was your first detention?" Ariana asked me, once we were in the hallway. I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "I guess it wasn't _too _bad." The twins just snickered and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "It'll get worse, trust us."


	16. What's wrong?

A/N: This takes place a few days after the last chapter. :)

_Dear Diary,_

Things have been going great so far this year. Sure, I've had a few detentions, but what's life without a little trouble? Anna's been acting kind of weird lately. Like, weirder than normal. I think something's up with her, but I'm too afraid of her biting my head off to ask. Here are just a few of the strange thing's she's been doing:

1. Being alone. Anna usually loves to be around other people (well, I guess it depends on the people), but lately she's been spending a lot more time alone than she used to.

2. Studying alone. Anna, George, and I used to always study together, but lately she's been studying by herself more often. I don't understand, I'll ask her tomorrow. The three of us will be studying at noon.

3. Me. The idea of me in general seems to make her nervous. She just acts like she's hiding this huge secret from everyone. If that's the case, then that would be why she's nervous. She always said I was unnaturally good at figuring secrets out. Especially her secrets. Hey! We're best friends. We're supposed to be able to nearly read each other's thoughts.

That's just a few of the many weird things she's been doing. I think the twins have noticed her strange behavior, too. I'll have to ask them about it later. Maybe, just maybe, if we put my brain, George's brain, and Fred's half a brain together, we'll be able to figure out her problem.

Sincerely,

Shaylee Alexandria

I put my diary back in its drawer, and sighed. Something was up with my best friend, and I wanted to know what it was. _I don't care if we have to tie her up and interrogate her,_ I thought to myself, _I want to know what's going on with her._

3rd person POV:

Shaylee got up, and slowly walked downstairs, hoping she could find the twins without running into Anna. Sadly, she did not have the best luck in the world. she saw Fred and George halfway across the common room. As I was walking toward them, she heard the unmistakable voice of Ariana Dove. "Hey, Shaylee."

"Hey, Anna," Shaylee greeted her nervously, turning around. "What are you doing?" Ariana asked her. Anna didn't sound angry, but it still made Shaylee nervous. "I just need to go talk to the twins real quick. In private," she explained, making sure to put extra emphasis on the words 'In private.' Ariana nodded her understanding, and walked away.

Shaylee walked over to the twins, and sat down beside Fred. This was their normal seating arrangement. Shaylee would sit on the outside, beside Fred. Fred would sit between her and George. Ariana would sit on the outside beside George. Only, this time, Anna wasn't there, and that was good. Shaylee didn't want to bring this up in front of her.

"Guys," she asked, "Have you noticed Anna acting a bit..." she trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Odd? Strange? Unusual?" the twins suggested. Shaylee nodded. "Yep," Fred said. "We've noticed," George confirmed.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Shaylee asked, though she knew they probably had about as much as she did on the subject. Absolutely nothing. "No idea," Fred answered. "Maybe, she's... sick?" George suggested, sounding very unsure of himself. "I don't think so," Shaylee told him. "Why would she be avoiding us just because she's sick?" He shrugged, and rubbed his forehead.

"I think there is something going around," he said, completely changing the subject, "I've felt a little off the past couple days, and I'm not the only one." "How do you feel?" Shaylee asked. "Well," he explained, "I have headaches, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and overall, I just feel like doing absolutely nothing."

"Here," they heard Anna say from behind them, "Take this." She tossed George a vial of a strange-smelling purple liquid. "What's this?" George asked. "It'll help," Ariana explained, "It's a heavy-duty flu remedy Dumbledore is passing out to the students. There's a nasty flu virus going around, around 80 students have gone to Madam Pomfrey because it got so out of hand."

That was apparently all George had to hear, because once Anna finished, he gulped down the small vial. He smiled, and said, "Wow! I feel better already!" His face showed he was getting better, as well. It looked less pale. The twins had always been kind of pale, like all of the other Weasleys, but he had looked a little paler than Fred. And the two of them always looked the same. Except for the _very _small differences Anna and Shaylee use to tell them apart.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shaylee demanded. "Only the whole time," she answered. Shaylee rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Anna, I need to talk to you."


	17. The Letter

"Okay," she agreed. We walked away from the twins. "Anna, what's wrong with you? Lately, you've just been acting funny, and I want to know what's up. So spill!" I commanded. She laughed, probably at how immature I was acting.

"You actually think I do what you _'command' _me to do? That's funny," she said, after she finally stopped laughing. "Anna," I pleaded, "Please, tell me what's wrong." "No, nothing's wrong," she snapped. "Please, Anna," I begged, "You're really scaring me. I don't want anything to happen to you. Fred doesn't want anything to happen to you. George doesn't want anything to happen to you.

What happened next really shocked me. I saw a single tear fall from Anna's right eye, and glide down her cheak. "Shaylee," she said, her voice shaking, "Just read this." She handed me a letter. I glanced at the address, and realized it was from her parents. I slowly unfolded the crumpled up parchment. Apparently Anna had crumpled it up. I looked at the parchment, and read:

_'Dear Ariana,_

Once again, you and your pathetic brother have failed us. We specifically told you to try your best to get into Slytherin, like a true pureblood. And, what do you do? You follow your brother's footsteps, and become another Gryffindor loser. We are very disappointed. We were going to tell you this over the Summer, but you stayed with the blood traitors.

Take our advice, before it's too late. Dump the Weasleys and the mudblood, and be a true Dove. Don't make your brother's foolish mistakes. If you ever feel like coming home, don't. Until you have learned the ways of a true pureblood, don't bother even writing us back. We're only doing this to make sure we don't have two embarrassing children, but it sure is turning out that way.

Sincerely,

Amanda Dove and Phillip Dove'

I couldn't say anything. "Anna, aren't you a half-blood?" "That's what I was told, but my mum turned out to be a witch, but she kept it from my dad." "Why don't you do something about this?" "What can I do? In case you haven't realized, there is no way to contact them, except through letters, and if I send them a letter, they won't even read it. They'll just throw it away!"

"Are you going to tell Zach?" I asked her. "I don't know. I feel like he should know, but I don't really want to bring him down. Family-that-actually-gives-a-crap-about-me-wise, he's all I have," she explained.

I hated seeing her like this. I could see tears welling up in her eyes, just waiting to fall out at any given second. She wiped her eyes, and put on a brave face. That's what I've always admired about Anna, she does her best not to let things get to her.

She steadied her breathing, wiped her eyes one last time, and smiled slightly at me. "Shaylee, I want you to know, I wouldn't dream about considering to think about possibly abandoning you and the twins. I just care about you guys too much to do it." I smiled. Sure, she'd always let me know she appreciated me, but this was different.

"Anna, I just thought of something. If your dad was all about being pureblood, why would he marry your mum, who pretended to be a muggle?" I asked. "I honestly don't know and I don't care," she said. I couldn't blame her.

"Anyway," Anna said, perking up, "I've got a few things I need to take care of, so if you'll excuse me..." and with that, she picked up her bag, and left. I sighed. I hated seeing her depressed like that. Without Anna being her usual goofy self, and joking around, I felt like a part of me was missing. The fun part.

"So, what did she say?" George asked me, while him and Fred came over to me. "She got a terrible letter from her parents," I explained, then handed George the letter. George read it carefully, with Fred reading it over his brother's shoulder. "That's horrible," Fred said. George nodded, "How could anyone send that to their daughter?" I shrugged.

"What should we do? We can't just let her feel miserable. We're her closest friends, it's our job to make sure she stays acting like the Anna we know and love," George said. I didn't see anything wrong with this statement, but Fred casted a confused look at his twin. Fred looked like he was about to say something, but I interrupted, "George is right. We have to do _something _to cheer her up.

"Well," Fred suggested, "I didn't want it to come down to this, but *gulp* I think we should go to *another gulp* the library to look up things that can be done to comfort her." George looked at his brother, completely shocked. Fred rarely even acknowledged the library's existence. He certainly never suggested we go there. "You're right, let's go," I agreed, and like that, we were heading towards the library.

Ariana's POV:

I went outside to the quidditch pitch, where I knew my brother would be. Unlike me, he never enjoyed actually playing quidditch, he just liked watching. He also, for some odd reason, hung out near the pitch. He seemed to really like it there. I walked up to him, and he gave me a confused look.

"I didn't know the Gryffindor team had practice today," he simply said. "We don't. If we did the other 6 players on the team would be here, doofus," I told him. Ever since I became a chaser on the team, every time on the pitch, he assumes were having a team practice. "I got another one of _those _letters from Mum and Dad," I told him. "Oh, jeez. What did it say?" he asked.

"They think we're pathetic, and a disgrace to the Dove name. They're practically disowning us, and we embarrass them. They said Gryffindors are loser blah, blah, blah! All the usual stuff," I explained. Zach sighed, "I talked to Uncle Ulysses and Aunt Krystal. They said that they have a house about a block away from the one they live in. The deal is, if we can keep it cleaned up and cared for, it's all ours."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. Zach and I can finally get away from our parents! My excitement must have, because Zach continued, "They will come check on us daily, and money is not a problem. Our parents are very wealthy, and they're just living off of Dad's money. We have Mom's money, which is enough to last us until we're 17, and we'll still have some left over." I still couldn't believe it. This seemed like a dream come true. There was more, and a catch. There's always a catch.

"They have prepared a list of things they should do, and things we should do. Look over it carefully. I'll go write back to them," and with that, Zach ran off. I unfolded the parchment he gave me, and read.

'You two can live there. We will:

1. Check on you daily.

2. Move all of your possessions out of your parents' house, and into the new house.

3. We will leave two keys to the Gringotts vault containing your mother's money.

4. Hook up the fireplace to the Floo Network.

You two must:

1. Keep the place in an orderly manner.

2. Be responsible. (Just use common sense.)

3. You are allowed to have friends over, just make sure you all pay attention to rules #1 and #2.

can stay at the house until you are 18 years old, then you must find your own place.

5. Respect every rule, and never let your parents know we are doing this for you.

Love,

Your favorite Aunt and Uncle'

I grinned. I couldn't wait for Christmas break.


	18. Comfort

Ariana's POV:

I was happy that I could move out, but my mid kept returning to the letter, ruining my ability to be happy. To make things worse, I can't even find Fred, George, and Shaylee. My hair started turning balck, and straightening. Since I was still underage, I wasn't in complete control of my metamorphmagus powers.

Fred's POV:

George, Shaylee, and I were in the library, looking for ways to cheer Anna up. After looking through several books on how to comfort people, Shaylee came across something. "Fred! George! Come look at this," she told us. We came over, and looked over the paragraphs she was pointing to.

_'To comfort a girl, you should remember that opposites attract. Sometimes, a guy should do it. A guy can offer a girl a special kind of comfort that other girls can't, and vice versa. Whether you are a guy or a girl, you can try these comforting methods:_

1. Hug them. Don't be creepy about it, but offer them a friendly hug. Obviously, don't do this if they are making it pretty clear they don't want to be touched. By doing this, you are showing them that you care, which is vital to all methods of comforting them.

2. Be their shoulder to cry on. If they are depressed, you can just simply let them know they can cry in front of you. The most common method of this is to hug them, and let them sob into your shoulder. Though this should be common sense, don't tease them about crying or make any types of comments.

3. Just be there. By just being there they know you care enough to be there with them when they are upset. Listen to them, offer advice, give them kind words, and be a friend. This one can be a combination of the first two listed methods.'

"So..." I said, obviously confused. "What the book is saying is that one of us should comfort Anna, because guys can comfort girls in ways other girl just can't," George explained. "Oh... Not it!" I said. "You've always been terrible at comforting people," George said, "Remember when Ginny got that black eye, and you tried to comfort her by saying she looked even better than before? She cried more than ever!" "You're just proving that I shouldn't be the one to comfort her," I complained to my twin.

"I'll comfort her," George volunteered, "I don't like seeing her like this." "I don't like seeing her like that, either," I said, "I'm just not good at comforting people."

Later:

George's POV:

"Here comes Anna. Go!" I told Fred and Shaylee. Fred left for the boys' dormitory, while Shaylee left for the girls' dormitory. Anna came over, and sat across from me. "Hey, Anna. Are you alright?" I asked. Shaylee already told me everything, but I figured she might want to talk about it. "I got a letter from my parents," she explained, "Saying that I'm and embarrassment to them, and they think I should be a true pureblood, and those kind of things.

She looked down. "Anna, look at me," I told her softly. She looked at me, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "You're keeping your feelings bottled up inside of you," I said, "That's not healthy." "I know, but..." she trailed off, trying to blink back tears. "Anna, just come here," I said, standing up, and extending my arms.

She practically threw herself into my embrace, and started crying. I rubbed her back, wrapped my arms around her, and let her cry into my shoulder. Without interrupting the hug, I sat down, and pulled her onto my lap. I felt my shoulder becoming wet, but I didn't move. It absolutely killed me to see her like that, but I had to be there. She would do the same for me. Well, I probably wouldn't sit on her lap, but you know what I mean.

After about 2 minutes, her crying slowed down. She looked up, and wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she said, looking at me. She finally made eye contact with me. She wiped her eyes one last time, and her eyes cleared up. They were the beautiful shade of copper I had always known.

"Anna?" I asked, "If you really don't care what your parents say, why do the letters bother you so much?" "They just make me feel like I'm stupid. They say I'm worthless, dumb, pathetic, and things like that. It really gets to me sometimes," she explained. "Anna, you are smart, beautiful, caring, funny, and so many other things. Don't let what your parents say get to you, because they're wrong. You're amazing," I told her. She smiled, "Thanks, George." "Hey, Fred, Shaylee, and I will always be there for you," I told her, planting a comforting kiss on her forehead. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around me again. I hugged her, and when we separated, I said, "Let's go find Fred and Shaylee before they start suspecting that we're snogging or something like that." She nodded, and we left to find Fred and Shaylee.


End file.
